Team 7
by Kaori Atsuka
Summary: Porque, sí, las cosas eran diferente. Pero no importaba si un nuevo grupo portaba ahora su nombre, ellos seguían unidos a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo. Ellos nunca dejarían de ser el equipo 7. ¡Esta historia participa en el Reto especial : ¡Gracias por todo, Naruto! del foro "La academia de Konoha"!


¡Hola, hola! Bueno, hoy vengo con un pequeño one-shot especial dedicado a dos de los integrantes de este pequeño grupo con el cual comenzó toda esta hermosa aventura que todos nosotros amamos. El pasado 23 de Marzo fue emitido el último capítulo de este anime que por tantos años hemos seguido fielmente, obligándonos de esta manera a decirle adiós a nuestro intrépido rubio y, junto con él, a todas sus aventuras. El foro de Naruto en el que me encuentro tuvo la maravillosa idea de poner un reto para conmemorar este precioso y, al mismo tiempo, triste día. Yo no podía quedarme fuera, así que, ¡aquí está mi aportación! ¡Espero que la disfrutéis!

* * *

 _ **Esta historia participa en el Reto especial : ¡Gracias por todo, Naruto! del foro "La academia de Konoha"**_

* * *

 **¡Naruto no me pertenece! Es obra de Mashashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Narración.

— Diálogos.

 _"Pensamientos"_

* * *

Team 7

El día había amanecido como cualquier otro, idéntico a todos los anteriores, sin nada especial. La tarde se elevaba en sus mejores horas, las calles bañándose de la vida de sus aldeanos, que se movían en su rutina habitual. Sí, nada nuevo, ni diferente. Un días más, de muchos. La antigua miembro del equipo 7 no era una excepción.

Las puertas pertenecientes a la sala de operaciones se abrieron con un sonido a penas perceptible, pero esto no evitó que tres pares de ojos se elevaran con violencia, clavándose en la silueta que surgía de su interior. Lo único que se distinguía de ella eran los enormes ojos verdes, ya que el resto de su rostro se encontraba cubierto por una mascarilla y un gorro de fina tela se encargaba de que la tonalidad de sus hebras fuese un misterio. El silencio se extendió por unos torturosos segundos, tenso, hasta que la recién llegada retiró su mascarilla y movió los labios.

— La operación fue un éxito.

Tan pronto como pronunció aquello, el tiempo pareció volver a correr. La mujer entrada en años se lanzó a los brazos de su marido y rompió en llanto, siendo consolada por este, que acarició con cuidado las hebras castañas que comenzaban a mezclarse con alguna cana. La mirada jade se apartó de ellos cuando una figura mas joven se plantó ante ella, los orbes avellana llenándose de lágrimas antes de realizar una profunda reverencia.

— Gracias por salvar a mi hermano.

Los labios de la mujer se extendieron en una sonrisa sutil y cargada de amabilidad.

— No agradezcas, por favor, es mi trabajo.

A pesar de sus palabras, nada evitó que la joven se inclinara una vez más antes de correr en dirección a su familia para unirse al abrazo familiar. Quizás, habría contemplado la escena unos segundos más si algo no la hubiese interrumpido.

— Sakura-san.

O, más bien, alguien.

— Hokage-sama ruega que se presente lo antes posible en su oficina.

La dueña de aquel nombre, que se había ido aproximando al joven chunin mientras hablaba, observó con cierta curiosidad a quien pronunció tales palabras. Naruto no solía mandarla llamar, al menos no con esa urgencia. Era curioso. Solo demoró unos segundos en procesar las palabras y, en respuesta, elevar la diestra para liberar sus hebras rosadas de su prisión. A continuación, su rostro se movió en una leve afirmación.

— Dígale que me encontraré ahí lo antes posible.

— Entendido.

No hubo más palabras. El joven ninja inclinó de forma ligera su rostro a modo de despedida y, finalmente, desapareció en una nube de humo. Tal y como había dicho, no tardó más de unos cuantos minutos en informar al hospital de la situación, partiendo inmediatamente en dirección al lugar indicado, siendo recibida con una inclinación respetuosa por los chunin que custodiaban la entrada a la torre y que le permitieron la entrada segundos después. Ella respondió del mismo modo antes de dirigirse a su destino final. Una vez se hubo encontrado ante las puertas del despacho, su diestra se elevó para golpear dos veces la superficie de madera, buscando recibir el permiso para entrar. Sin embargo, pasaron varios segundos y este no llego.

 _"¿Ya se quedó dormido?"._ Aquel primer pensamiento que acudió a su mente casi la lleva a rodar los ojos, resignada. Definitivamente, no se sorprendería si fuese así. Nuevamente, sus nudillos dieron dos golpes sobre la puerta, esta vez con algo más de firmeza, esperando de este modo llamar la atención de quien debería encontrarse al otro lado. Nuevamente, no hubo respuesta. Estaba bastante segura de escuchar voces del otro lado, pero no las distinguía con claridad. Un suspiró brotó de los finos labios, ya estando dispuesta a dar la media vuelta y volver en unos minutos al creerle ocupado. Algo la detuvo.

— ¡Estoy cansado de tonterías! ¡Ya danos una misión de verdad, viejo!

Algo se revolvió en su interior al escuchar aquellas palabras tan familiares provenientes del despacho del hokage. _"¿Na... ruto?"._ No, no era su compañero. Esa voz era de alguien mucho más joven. No supo exactamente en qué momento había abierto la puerta del despacho, pero lo primero que vislumbró fue una niña vestida de rojo golpeando una pequeña cabeza rubia.

— ¡Boruto! ¡Hablale con más respeto a Hokage-sama!

¿En qué pensaba hace unos segundos? Claro que era Boruto. Sonrió ligeramente antes de negar con la cabeza. Sí, se había equivocado. Pero saber eso no impidió que, al elevar la vista, la escena ante ella se distorsionara. Los tres niños y su sensei fueron sustituidos por su antiguo equipo, la figura de amplios hombros de su compañero opacada por la imagen de un hombre mucho mayor, de cabello canoso y rostro arrugado. Todo se silenció y ella fue absorvida por aquella nítida ilusión tan familiar y, al mismo tiempo, tan lejana.

— ¿Mamá?

La escena se disolvió y, al bajar la mirada, Sakura se encontró con los ojos oscuros de su hija.

— ¿Estás bien? —ante aquella prengunta, la cuestionada solo atinó a asentir, silenciosa, ganándose una mirada curiosa. Un llamado fuerte y claro fue lo que tomó la atención de la menor, que pronto siguió a su equipo que se alejaba—. Nos vemos luego en casa, mamá.

Y, de este modo, la mirada verde pudo ver las cuatro figuras desaparecer. Por un instante, solo contempló el lugar por el que se habían marchado.

— Sakura-chan.

La mencionada se giró en dirección a la voz, y la figura ataviada con las prendas del hokage le llenó la vista. Ahí estaba. Los mismos ojos azules, las hebras doradas, la piel tostada y las marcas en las mejillas. Todo seguía en su lugar, tal y como siempre. Y, aun así, todo era tan diferente.

— ¿En qué momento nos volvimos tan mayores? —susurró suavemente, más para sí misma que para él, las palabras danzando en el aire. La mirada cobalto la contempló sin comprender—. ¿Para qué me mandaste llamar?

Fue entonces cuando la imagen del hokage fue dejada de lado unos segundos, los labios del rubio elevándose en una sonrisa brillante y jovial.

— Llegó un nuevo mensaje del teme.

Algo se agitó en su interior al escuchar aquello, revolviendo su estómago y cosquilleando hasta la punta de sus dedos. No supo en qué momento su sonrisa acompañó la ajena. Porque, sí, las cosas eran diferente. Pero no importaba si un nuevo grupo portaba ahora su nombre, ellos seguían unidos a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo. Ellos _nunca_ dejarían de ser el equipo 7.

* * *

¡Fin! ¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Os gustó? Espero que disfrutárais tanto leyendo como yo escribiendo. Y, es así, ¿cierto? Nosotros tampoco olvidaremos al equipo 7, por muchos otros que lleguen.

¡Dejadme algún review!

By Kaori Atsuka


End file.
